It Started With A Nightmare
by missymaris
Summary: (Modern Day) Erwin hears Levi having a nightmare one night. How does he calm the younger man down? (WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT)


Summary

(Modern Day) Levi and Erwin share an apartment, and one night Erwin hears Levi having a nightmare. How can he calm his roommate down?

Night had settled over the city. The sky was dark, the only light coming from the moon and the streetlights below. Erwin was peacefully sleeping, until a whimper sounded through the apartment.

Erwin tried to ignore it, but the whimper came again, louder than last time. With a sigh, Erwin rolls out of bed, shivering slightly as the cold air hits his bare chest. With quiet footsteps, he heads into the living room and flips on the lights. He's about to retreat back to the comfort of his comforter when a third whimper comes, emanating from his roommate Levi's room.

"Levi?" Erwin whispers, opening the door. The light from the hall dimly lights the room, allowing Erwin to see the trembling Levi, shaking and sweating in his bed, in the midst of a nightmare. Erwin rushes to his side, sitting down on the edge of his bed and begins stroking the younger man's dark hair. Levi is breathing heavily. "Shh," Erwin whispers, trying to calm his best friend.

Levi's black eyebrows are knitted together tightly, making his face look extremely strained. Erwin can't help but frown; seeing his best friend in this much pain upset him greatly. Erwin rubs his friend's arm with the other hand, trying to sooth him.

With a gasp, Levi wakes up, tears in his eyes. He instinctively pulls the blanket up higher on him, trying to hide from whatever he just saw. "Erwin," he says shakily.

"You were having a nightmare," Erwin says gently. "What was it about?"

Levi takes a few deep breaths, trying to regain his usual calm composure. "It-it's nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Erwin snaps. "I could hear you from my room. It's more than nothing."

Levi leans up in bed more, blushing furiously. "I had a dream that someone broke into our apartment. He tried robbing us but you went to attack him. He then shot you, and I was too paralyzed in fear to do anything. Then he managed to tie me up and started torturing me. It was… horrible."

"That will never happen," Erwin says reassuringly.

Levi takes another large breath. "Yeah. Right. I'm sorry to have woken you."

"Don't be," Erwin shrugs. "I'm just happy to see you're doing better."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to go back to sleep?"

"Maybe later," Levi says, voice going back to its usual bored tone. He's calmed down, and his voice no longer has the high pitched nervousness that it did before.

"I'll stay up with you then," Erwin says, kicking his feet up on Levi's bed. He leans back, earning a glare from Levi. "What?"

"You don't have to. And besides, why are you in my bed."

"I'm already up anyway. And laying down is more comfortable."

Levi grumbles to himself, kicking his comforter off of his body, revealing the pale skin of his toned chest. Out of the corner of his eye, Erwin gazes at his friend's chest, inhaling a sharp intake of breath at the muscle. Seeing Levi shirtless always made Erwin like this.

Erwin shifted in bed, crossing his legs to conceal the boner that was forming under his sweatpants. He thought he was sadistic for thinking it, but Levi did look extremely cute when he woke up, looking scared and dazed with a blush on his cheeks. He just looked so innocent.

Erwin drops one of the hands that he had crossed over his chest, letting it fall right over Levi's hand. Levi looks down at their hands, rolling his eyes.

"Tch," he mumbles, looking at Erwin. His intense gaze makes Erwin blush slightly.

Seeing how he didn't pull away, Erwin takes this as acceptance and squeezes Levi's hand in his own. The much smaller male doesn't pull his hand away.

Erwin shifts slightly closer to Levi, and when Levi looks at him, he simply shrugs. "I'm much bigger than you. I take up more room."

It was true. Erwin had an entire foot and about sixty pounds on his younger friend. Levi was by no means scrawny; at only 5'2 inches he was extremely built and muscular. But compared to him, Erwin was huge. Standing at 6'2 and weighing about 200 pounds, Erwin towered over his best friend.

Levi exhaled a long sigh and leaned his head back. He felt suddenly tired, slightly tipping over and leaning his head on Erwin's shoulder.

"You looked really cute before. All innocent and such," Erwin teases.

Levi growls at him in response, sitting up straight. "Shut the fuck up," he snaps.

No one can deny that he's blushing furiously.

"I'm just teasing you," Erwin says with a wink. He leans forward, hand still on Levi's, faces close together. "You really do look adorable all flustered," he says now, voice low.

Levi looks off to the side, cheeks still bright red. "H-hey."

"Oh look," Erwin smirks. "You're flushing even more."

"That's because you keep saying unnecessary things!" Levi snaps. The two of them stare at each other without a word.

Finally, Erwin uses his free hand to cup one of Levi's cheeks. Levi's eyes move to look at the wall. He's still blushing terribly. "Look at me," Erwin says, voice demanding. His blue eyes focus on the small man in front of him. Levi reluctantly obeys, grey eyes nervously staring at the blonde man. "You're quite the masochist. Do you always listen so willingly?"

"Shut up," Levi says, voice lacking any bite.

With a smirk, Erwin releases Levi's cheek, leaning back against the bed.

Levi feels a tightening in his sweatpants, and he bites his lip not to groan in frustration. He blushes furiously. "If you're gonna do that, take responsibility," he says quietly, trying to keep his voice steady.

Erwin closes his eyes and smiles. He could just hear the frustration in Levi's voice.

Levi growls quietly, like a dog, still leaning towards Erwin, only his eyes are focused on the wall. Something like this has never happened between them.

Without warning, Erwin shoots up from his leaning and grabs Levi's face with both hands, pressing his lips roughly against the smaller man's. Levi freezes up, shocked that Erwin actually did it, but with shaky hands he pulls Erwin closer to him.

Erwin leans into Levi, pushing the latter on his back while still kissing him. Erwin puts his hands on either side of Levi's shoulders, leaning down and roughly kissing his best friend. He softly bites Levi's lower lip until finally the young man opens his lips, allowing Erwin to slip his tongue in his mouth.

Levi cautiously puts his hands on Erwin's chest, gently scraping his nails at the toned muscle. Finally, Erwin withdraws his lips from Levi's and moves them to the black haired man's jaw, trailing kisses from his jaw to his collarbone,and then back up to his neck. He sucks, bites, and kisses the pale skin, eliciting a low moan in the back of Levi's throat.

"You're so cute," Erwin says against his skin. His hand runs down Levi's torso, gently brushing over his growing member. Levi moans again. "I love it when you make that noise," Erwin says, leaving more kisses on Levi's neck.

Levi intakes a sharp breath as Erwin's kisses reach his torso, placing feathery light kisses on his toned chest. Erwin can't help but grin.

Levi has always had a small crush on his roommate, but never thought it'd lead to this. His erection was growing, straining against the thin material of his boxers. He wanted nothing more than for Erwin to brush over it again.

"Erw- Ah, ah!" Levi moans, just as Erwin's tongue flicks over his nipple. Erwin begins softly sucking the soft flesh, occasionally biting down gently just to feel Levi squirm beneath him. After it stiffens on his tongue, he moves to the other one, earning himself a delicious moan from Levi.

"You really are adorable when you make these noises," Erwin grins, sucking on the soft skin.

"Ah, ah," Levi pants, body arching up to get closer to Erwin's. Erwin pushes his hips down, preventing any movement. "St-stop doing that."

"You had a nightmare," Erwin says, now trailing kisses down Levi's stomach. The younger man's cock twitches in anticipation. "I'm going to make you feel better," Erwin continues.

Levi strains himself against Erwin's hands, hating his friend for pushing him down. Erwin uses one hand to pull Levi's sweatpants off of him, revealing Levi's cock straining against the fabric of his boxers. Erwin softly bites his hardness through his boxers, causing Levi to whimper.

Erwin then removes his boxers, causing Levi's cock to spring free of its confines. A bead of precum forms on the head. The blonde runs his index finger along the entire underside of his cock, causing every muscle in Levi's body to clench.

"Pl-please," Levi begs, straining to be touched more.

"Please? Please what?" Erwin replies, his warm breath reaching Levi's erection.

"Please touch me more," Levi says, whimpering.

It was so unlike Levi to beg. He was truly putty in Erwin's hands.

Erwin runs his tongue along the entire underside of Levi's hardness, finally lapping greedily at the bead of precum. Levi groans, trying to force his hips upward. Erwin continues to hold him down, taking long licks of Levi, making the younger man whimper.

Levi clutches the sheets of his bed when Erwin takes him into his mouth. Levi feels himself touch the back of Erwin's throat. He desperately tries to buck his hips, but Erwin doesn't allow it. Erwin was in complete control.

Erwin bobs his head on Levi's cock, enjoying the salty taste of the latter's precum. He enjoys every second of the low guttural moans he forces from Levi, and how Levi struggles to get himself deeper into him.

Erwin pops himself off of Levi, causing the young man to groan at the loss. "Suck these," Erwin tells him, before going back to Levi's cock. Levi obediently sucks on Erwin's three fingers.

Erwin trails one of his hands along Levi's inner thighs, playing with his balls and drawing small circles on Levi's inner thighs. Without warning, Erwin removes himself from Levi's delicious cock and then goes to lap greedily at his hole, placing warm kisses and sucking on his hole.

"Not there," Levi whimpers. "Stop- ah! Ah!"

Erwin manages to wiggle his tongue inside Levi. He pushes his hips up, so Levi's knees are at his chest, and holds him in place there. Finally, he pulls his fingers from Levi's sweet lips, and goes back to working on his cock.

He works one of his fingers into his friend, and Levi shudders. He was in pain. But it was a good type of pain. It shot through his entire body, numbing him, sending stinging pain down his spine.

But oh lord, was it a good type of pain.

After thrusting his finger in and out and curling his finger, Levi was a moaning mess. Erwin takes this as an opportunity to add another finger, causing Levi to moan animalistically.

"You're so adorable," Erwin says, releasing Levi's cock. He slams his fingers roughly into Levi. Levi moans loudly. "So cute. So so so adorable."

Levi's blushing and moaning and oh lord, was he feeling good. Erwin manages to get a third finger in, taking Levi back in his mouth. He feels the younger man's cock tighten in his mouth, until finally, he releases his salty cum, groaning loudly and instantly relaxing. Erwin continues to work his fingers inside of his friend; he still hadn't given his own cock attention, and he didn't want to hurt Levi.

After he's able to get his fingers easily in and out of Levi, he pulls them out completely, freeing himself of his own pants and finally, boxers.

Erwin was a big person, in every aspect. By just seeing Erwin's cock, Levi's own starts to grow again, twitching at the monster in front of him.

Erwin grabs Levi by his hair and pulls him to his knees and forces his head down. "Suck it," he commands, pushing the younger man's head down on his huge cock.

He holds his head in place and begins thrusting his cock into Levi's mouth. His cock was painfully straining for so long, so he can't hold himself back. He didn't even give Levi a chance to experiment and figure out how to suck him.

Levi's eyes begin to water and he begins gagging on the beast being forced down his throat. After a few hard thrusts, he cums in Levi's mouth, then releasing his head from the sweet lips. Levi instantly starts coughing, trying to swallow the huge amount of cum that had spurted from Erwin.

He then grabs the sides of Levi's face and pulls him for a kiss, tasting himself on Levi's tongue. He pushes Levi back down, forcing their cocks together, and begins fingering Levi's hole again, waiting for his cock to get hard again.

Levi's already hard again, his erection pressing against Erwin's stomach. "Turn around. On all fours," Erwin says, pushing himself off of Levi. The black haired male nods nervously and turns around.

"Please go easy on me," Levi says weakly.

Erwin smirks. He had no intention of going easy on Levi.

Erwin forces Levi's head down into the sheets, forcing him to arch his back downward and hold his ass higher in the air. Erwin positions himself behind Levi, running his cock along Levi's ass, trailing over his expectant hole.

He roughly forces himself into the younger male, causing Levi to whimper and moan and scream in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. After a few seconds, Erwin thrusts again, forcing more of himself into Levi's virgin hole. A few more thrusts, and he pushes himself to the hilt in Levi's tight entrance.

"Hey, you bastard. I said go easy- ah, ah!" Levi whines.

Erwin smirks before pulling himself out to the tip. Without warning, he roughly thrusts into Levi again, going until he feels Levi's ass on his hips.

Erwin is holding back his moans, just listening to all of the lewd sounds his partner is making at the moment. He grabs the pale flesh of Levi's hips, digging his nails in there until he pulls out to the tip again, and then slams back fully. Whimpers and moans escape Levi's lips.

"I wanted to calm you down after your nightmare," Erwin states, reaching around to feel Levi's growing member. He gives it a squeeze, causing Levi to moan. "But now you're all worked up again."

"Move... Harder..." Levi pants.

Erwin still doesn't move. Instead, he pulls out completely, causing Levi to whimper, and gets off the bed. He goes into one of Levi's drawers and pulls out a black tie.

He tightly ties Levi's hands, which we were stroking himself, behind his back. Levi protests, and Erwin simply chuckles. "Let's see if you're perverted enough to get off just from being fucked in the ass."

Levi curses at him, and without warning Erwin rams into him, burying himself in Levi's anxious hole.

"Nnnh," Levi moans, biting the sheets. Erwin presses Levi's chest down into the sheets, using his other big hand to dig into Levi's hip, making sure his hips stay in the air.

Erwin finally picks up his pace, pulling all the way out to the tip and then back to the hilt. He hits Levi's prostate, causing the black haired male to cry out in please. "There. Again," he moans. "Ah. Ah. Yeah! Yeah!" He moans, making Erwin smirk.

"You make such cute noises," Erwin says, roughly pushing into Levi. Erwin continues to hit Levi's prostate with every stroke.

Levi goes to snap back at him, but all he can manage is "nnnnh."

Erwin releases his hip and goes to feel his cock. Levi bucks his hip to get more of himself in Erwin's hand. Erwin feels it tightening in his hand, and he smirks, putting his hand back on his hip.

"Nnnh, ah," Levi groans. "Erwin," he moans out. "Please. Harder. Faster."

"I don't want to hurt your little body," Erwin teases, still going moderately slow but quite hard.

Levi growls at him, trying to push himself back on Erwin's huge cock. Erwin holds him in place. "Try me. Try breaking me."

Encouraged by his words, Erwin shrugs. He grabs both of Levi's hips with his hands, digging his nails into the pale flesh, leaving dark bruises already. Erwin exhales a deep breath, pulling out to just the tip and stopping. "You sure about that?"

Levi doesn't respond, just simply turns to look at Erwin, lust and desperation in his eyes.

Erwin begins pounding into Levi. He's going as hard and as fast as he could, their skin slapping against each other as he buries himself in Levi's warm opening. Levi's moaning and whimpering and crying out Erwin's name, panting heavily as Erwin rams into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Nnnh, ah, ah, ah!" Levi moans, nearing climax. "Ah, ah! Erwin!" he cries out, struggling against the bindings on his wrists while releasing string after string of hot cum onto the sheets. He clamps down around Erwin, making his passage even tighter than before.

Erwin thrusts into Levi roughly a few more times, causing the young man to still whimper. Finally, Erwin releases himself into Levi, groaning and grunting and making the first noise since this started. He spills his warm cum in Levi, causing the black haired man to intake a sharp breath. Erwin pulls out once his orgasm subsides, causing Levi to whimper.

Levi collapses flat on the bed, Erwin's hot cum spilling out of him. He's whimpering and panting still, and Erwin can't help but smile.

After untying his arms from behind his back, Erwin lays down next to him, pulling Levi into him and holding him like a teddy bear. Levi really was tiny compared to him. Erwin's arms circled around Levi's waist, and me nuzzles himself in the crook of Levi's neck, placing a soft kiss to his jaw.

"Are you still scared from that nightmare?" he asks, his warm breath of Levi's neck.

Levi sighs. He didn't like being reminded how tiny he was compared to Erwin. "No, I'm not still scared."

Erwin closes his eyes and holds Levi closer to him. "Did I hurt you?"

"You could have hurt me more," he mumbles, leaning closer to Erwin. Their sweat soaked skin is flat against each other.

Erwin grins. Hurting Levi more would have to wait until another time. For now, he just wanted to sleep.

He just wanted to sleep while cuddling his cute little Levi.


End file.
